The Last of Us
I am very sorry for the VERY bad grammar and Very bad story overall. But im getting better. I hope. WARNINGG: EXPLICIT WORDS USED IN THIS STORY. This is based off The Last of Us which is a post-apocalyptic game. I have probaly left alot of stuff out or put incorrect stuff in from the game but its how i remember it. WARNING, IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED THE LAST OF US. DO NOT READ THIS. OK? Chapter 1: "The Gas Leak" "Listen, LISTEN. I cant do the contract right now. Look, we'll talk about it later." Says someone. "Huh huh wah? Oh. Hey dad." The Little kid says" "What are you doing up this late its almost midnight!" Says the father. "I fell asleep on the couch..." She Picks up A box. Similar to one that would hold a Wedding ring in it. "Whats that?" He says. "Your Birthday... You kept complaining about your broken watch." She says. "Oh sweetie, uh thanks but but.... I dont think its working" He says. I smile and Playfully flick her on the forhead. "Only Kidding." "Sweetie, uh where did you get the money for it?" "You really wanna know?" She says in a Confident yet Joking like tone. " I sell hardcore drugs." She says. "Yeah? We'll maybe you can help out with the morgage." "Psh, you Wish!" She falls asleep, i pick her up and take her to her bed. 4:00 In the morning, The little girl. *Ring Ring, Ring ring* I answer the phone call. "Hello?" She says in a week tone. "Sweetie its uncle tommy i need you to put daddy on the phone!" Tommy says in a worried tone. "Uncle Tommy? Whats going on?" "Boop Boop Boop" Phones cut off. I get out of bed. To look for dad. Dad? DAAD?!?!? I check all the rooms outside and hear a big bang coming from the T.V. Its a news Reporter at a crime scene. A Gas plant? "HEY YOU! GET OUT OF HERE ITS GOING TO BLOW! GET OUT OF HERE!" Says the firemen on the T.V Boom! I look out the window and see the explosion. AHHHHH! I continue looking for dad. I move down the stairs. DAD!?! DAD!?!?!?!? "Brrbrrrr" Vibrates dads phone. 8 Missed Calls? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU? Im coming over. I put down the phone and look in the study. Dad!? *Someone runs through the sliding glass doors and slams it shut* Baby girl. Stand back. "DAD!?! WHATS GOING ON?" She says in a VERY worried tone. "Its the coopers, I think their Sick." He says as he gets out a case with a gun in it. *A Infected person starts running through. Its Mr. Cooper* "DAVE, DAVE GET BACK NOW. I DONT WANNA HURT YOU." He shouts. BANG! BANG! "You.... You.... You shot him." Says the little girl, not knowing what really just happened. *the sound of a car pulling up on Their driveway* "Thats Tommy. Come on lets go" He says *I get in the back as tommy gets out to meet my dad* "The citys haywire. The've got the major highways blocked by the millitary. No gettin into Travis county." Says tommy *They both get in* "Take the 75 then" *Tommy speaks to the Little girl as he reverses* "Hey sweetie, how are you holdin up?" Oh my god! Thats Louis' Farm! Later that night, in the main town. My god theres PEOPLE everywhere! TAKE THE RIGHT THEIRS PEOPLE! DODGE EM! Dammit, hurry up! Go! GO GO GO! *On a main road* Oh my god! "DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screams CRASH....... Chapter 2 10-15 Minutes after the crash *Moans of zombies from all directions* "Baby girl, wake up! Come on!!!!!" He says *He Kicks the Windscreen 3 times to bash it open* "TOMMY!" He says *Dad picks up the girl and hands the pistol over to tommy* "Cover us.." *They run with tommy behind them* "Daddy, those people where on fire." "Its ok baby just close your eyes" *She sees infected people eating little kids her age* *Gasp* QUICK! DOWN THIS HILL! THERES A UNCOVERED BRIDGE "FREEZE, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" "HEY HEY HEY, WE ARENT MONSTERS. WE ARE ESCAPING" "Boss, we got some stragglers. Sir, one of them is a little girl." *Mumbles on raio" "BUT SIR" "Alright" *He aims his gun at us* Oh my god. "RUN!" 8Shots fired everywhere* *Tommy shoots the army guy in the head* YOU OK? *Whimpering coming from a little girl* "Daddy......" She says in a soft sobby voice" *She sobs in a soft sobby voice.* I know it hurts baby. Keep your hand on that. "Daddyyyy" (X_X) "NO, NO! FUCKING NO! NO NO NO NO NO! STAY WITH ME BABYGIRL. NDONT YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME! NONNONONOOOOOO" "One last wimper" No. No. DONT FUCKING LEAVE ME! TOMMY! DO SOMETHING YOU LITTLE SHIT! I cant... Shes gone... No, NO ! FUCKING NO!!!! FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god. "Kisses her forehead." They are coming from behind them "COME ON WE GOTTA GO." A Couple of words, And the end Thanks for reading. This was a very poorly written Book of the last of us. I may of left some things out or put in the wrong stuff. But i tried my best. Read my other story! Its the Day I was recruited into the Army. Based on a IRL experience in a diffrent game. I reccommend going to Sapphire Lads page. He does much better stories then me! Thanks for reading!